Harry Potter y la Cospiración Muggle
by Quetzalli
Summary: Hay más de un modo en que el mundo mágico y el muggle colapse y se encuentren. Y lo único que Harry Potter se pregunta es por qué siempre debe estar él en medio con un asesino tras su cabeza. COMPLETO


**Harry Potter y la Conspiración Muggle**

Por Brime Illu

**Quetzalli: **Hola amigos en esta ocasión les presento un fic de una amiga, ella no lo puede publicar pero me comprometo a darle todos los comentarios que escriban para este fic que es desde un punto de vista muy diferente.

**N/A:** Primero que nada, pido una disculpa. No soy fan de Harry Potter, y mi conocimiento sobre él se reduce exclusivamente a las dos primeras películas y lo que he podido escuchar de él en la tele, el radio o en éste foro. Sin embargo, hace un par de días pensé: ¿Qué sucedería si los mundos de magos y muggles chocaran repentinamente un día? ¿Serían todos ellos capaces de superar sus mutuos prejuicios y, al menos por una vez, trabajar juntos por una causa común?

He aquí mi intento de respuesta, espero les agrade, y agradezco su paciencia para con ésta muggle que, por una vez, quiere mostrar cómo serían las cosas desde nuestro ángulo...

**Harry Potter y la Conspiración Muggle**

Todo empezó realmente el día que encontramos el cadáver de Times Square.

Siempre he odiado el letrero giratorio que dice _New Scotland Yard_. Siento que no describe a la institución que somos ahora, y en aquél momento lo contemplaba fijamente a través de la persiana de mi oficina en un día de atroz aburrimiento.

En ése momento Jay tocó a mi puerta.

—Buenas tardes, Geoff. ¿Tienes un minuto?

El cadáver le pertenecía a un sujeto entre 35 y 45 años, de tez clara, cabello café oscuro y barba larga. Era bastante delgado, no muy alto y de largos dedos.

Y estaba vestido con una especie de túnica azul claro, llevando sobre la cabeza un sombrero cónico del mismo color tachonado de estrellas doradas.

—¿No crees que faltan dos meses para Halloween, amigo mío? —susurró Jay, mientras los fotógrafos forenses peleaban para tomar el mejor ángulo del hombre muerto. Me encogí de hombros.

—Es ya el tercer sujeto disfrazado de Merlín que encontramos en un mes...

—¿Crees que sea un asesino en serie? —preguntó.

—Puede ser. Observa, también le dispararon por la espalda, justo en la cabeza. Ni siquiera pudo ver a su atacante.

Me incliné para observar el cuerpo, que estaba boca abajo, con más detenimiento. Y entonces, noté que aferraba entre sus brazos un libro antiguo, bastante maltratado. Me puse un par de guantes quirúrgicos y se lo quité para ver su contenido.

—Parece latín —dijo Jay.

—No es el latín que yo estudié en el colegio —repuso uno de los peritos echándole una ojeada —, aquí hay palabras que en mi vida he visto.

—¿Podemos voltear el cadáver? —pregunté.

Le dimos la vuelta, y en ése momento noté dos cosas en la frente del sujeto.

Una: el disparo había hecho un orificio de salida.

Dos: alguien había trazado un extraño símbolo sobre la frente del cadáver.

Se trataba de una línea zigzagueante, escrita con marcador negro sobre el lado derecho de la frente del hombre.

Un relámpago descendente.

—Definitivamente se trata del mismo _modus operandi_ —repuso Jay —los cadáveres de Kensington Street y Whitechapel también mostraban ésa misma marca sobre su frente.

—No adelantemos nada. Necesito fotos de éste y de los otros tres cuerpos. ¿Alguien los ha reclamado?

—Familiares, tan extraños como los fallecidos. Todos parecen primos lejanos de la Familia Addams —repuso, impostando teatralmente una voz lúgubre —, _rodeados de un halo de misterio_. ¿Crees que se trate de alguna clase de culto?

—Sólo sé que no sé nada —, respondí, y era cierto —. Quiero cicatrices. No, no pongas ésa cara: quiero que busques en los archivos cicatrices o marcas de nacimiento en forma de relámpagos. No sólo en nuestros archivos: quiero que busques cicatrices de ésa forma en TODOS los archivos del reino. Y eso incluye censo, seguro social y archivos escolares y de trabajo social DE TODA CLASE DE PERSONAS.

—¡Pero eso nos tomará demasiado tiempo!

—Y el asesino lo aprovechará mientras tú lo pierdes protestando. Te diré lo que pienso: supongamos que se trata efectivamente de un culto. El asesino, por lo que sabemos hasta ahora, busca a un sujeto en específico que cumpla dos condiciones: una, que sea miembro de ése supuesto culto...

—Y dos: que lleve en la frente una cicatriz o marca de nacimiento en forma de relámpago.

Sonreí.

—Como dicen los norteamericanos: _Bingo_.

Encendí un cigarrillo. Jay entró a mi oficina con un expediente en la mano y un aire triunfante como el de un soldado británico en Waterloo.

—Lo tenemos —dijo, y dejó caer el expediente sobre mi escritorio, contra el que rebotó emitiendo un ruido seco. Abrí la carpeta y me tope con el retrato de un niño.

—Potter, Harry... ¡Me estás mostrando a un chiquillo, Jay! Todas las víctimas eran hombres mayores con toda la barba. ¿Que te hace suponer que será la próxima víctima?

—La foto no es reciente, es de hace unos cuatro o cinco años, la última que se le tomó para el Ministerio de Educación. En éste momento debe ser ya un adolescente. Sólo mírale la frente, Geoff. Éste muchacho es nuestro "chico relámpago".

Tomé una lupa y analicé la fotografía en detalle. Efectivamente, sobre la frente llevaba una cicatriz en forma de relámpago. Era un muchachito de cabello negro y ojos verdes, de unos doce o trece años. Leí el expediente cuidadosamente.

—El Ministerio de Educación le perdió la pista desde entonces —dije —, parece haber ingresado en una especie de colegio privado llamado... ¿Hogarths?

—Hogwarts —corrigió Jay —, parece que el chico Potter está en casa ahora, por las vacaciones. Vive con unos tíos o algo así.

—Bien, tenemos al muchacho. Pero no podemos rodear su casa de policías, o ahuyentaremos a nuestro hombre. Todos los otros sujetos fueron emboscados en lugares oscuros y solitarios: el asesino no quería testigos ni ayuda para sus víctimas.

—Y a todas las mató sorpresivamente y por la espalda. ¿A qué le tiene miedo? Quiero decir, ¿porqué un muchacho como éste representa para él una amenaza?

No supimos la respuesta, lo que no hizo sino aumentar nuestra frustración.

—¿Qué haremos entonces para proteger al chico Potter?

Lancé un suspiro.

—Sólo se me ocurre un nombre: Lady Ashton.

—Jane Pennyward, Lady Ashton. Ex integrante del MI-5, ex agente encubierta. Fundadora del Real Dojo de Artes Marciales del MI-5, experta en Aikido, Kenpo, Kajukenbo y en casi cualquier cosa japonesa que puedas imaginar. Por alguna razón que no acierto a comprender aún, dejó una brillante carrera en la investigación policial para convertirse en trabajadora social.

La señorita Cash nos miraba de reojo mientras buscaba todos los datos en su teléfono móvil.

—¿Están seguros de lo que van a proponerle? —continuó — Ustedes saben perfectamente lo que opina de su vida anterior como agente encubierta.

—Estamos seguros —repuso Jay antes que yo pudiera decir algo.

Cash asintió, y oprimió el botón _Send_ de su teléfono.

Si existe alguien en éste mundo que aparente ser cualquier cosa excepto una agente secreta, ésa es Lady Ashton. Llegó con una chaqueta de cuero, una camiseta blanca, zapatos deportivos y pantalones vaqueros. El cabello rubio lo llevaba recogido, atado con una cinta.

Nos miró con un gesto de _"¿qué esperaban, una chica Bond?"_. Nos inclinamos para saludarla como dama noble que era, pero aparentemente la idea no le agradó.

—Nada de ceremonias, por favor. Hola, Fanny — saludó a la señorita Cash con un beso en la mejilla —¿podemos tomar el té aquí?

—Ya no me dedico a eso, caballeros. Lo siento.

—Comprenda por favor, Lady Ashton. La vida de un muchacho está en juego.

—Ustedes podrían brindarle una excelente protección...

—Temo que eso ahuyentaría al asesino, Milady. La cuestión no sólo es impedirle actuar, TAMBIÉN DEBEMOS ATRAPARLO.

Lady Ashton pareció sumirse en profundas reflexiones ante su taza de té.

—Tienen pruebas contundentes de que el joven Potter será la próxima víctima, supongo.

—Temo que poco más que una corazonada, Milady. Pero por favor, créame. El muchacho está en peligro.

Lady Ashton asintió.

—Bien, tomaré el caso. Pero BAJO MIS CONDICIONES. Primera, NADIE fuma en mi presencia.

Con increíble rapidez me arrancó sorpresivamente el cigarrillo de la boca. De haber intentado asesinarme, yo no habría podido al menos meter las manos.

—Segunda: lo tomaré como TRABAJADORA SOCIAL, no como agente. Pero no pienso hacerlo todo sola...

—Tendremos a alguien cerca las 24 horas.

—Tercera: nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, cuestiona mis métodos, ¿entendieron?

Jay y yo nos miramos, y luego asentimos. Ella sonrió.

—Bien, nos veremos en la casa del muchacho Potter en una hora. Fanny, ¿tendrás un _thermo_ por casualidad? Quiero una pinta de éste delicioso té que tú preparas.

Infortunadamente, mientras hablábamos, ocurría el cuarto asesinato.

—Tendremos que decirle a Lady Ashton que empiece sin nosotros —dije, mientras nos dirigíamos a la escena del crimen, y Jay marcó el teléfono de aquella asombrosa trabajadora social y le contó lo que había sucedido. Ella decidió que empezaría por su cuenta, pero deseaba que llegásemos en cuanto termináramos.

La víctima llevaba, como de costumbre, la marca en forma de relámpago en la frente. Pero tenía, esta vez, una leve diferencia: era una mujer.

—Una bruja. Mira ése sombrero y ese disfraz.

—Es muy extraño: los cuerpos anteriores siempre fueron "magos" hombres, ¿porqué ahora una mujer?

—Y si es una bruja, ¿dónde está su escoba? —preguntó Jay en tono de broma... pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto le mostraron una escoba rústica y manchada de sangre que estaba a unos diez pies de distancia.

—La golpearon con ella después de matarla —repuso el perito forense —. Todo idéntico: disparo sorpresivo en la cabeza, por la espalda... sólo que ésta vez la remataron golpeándola con el mango de la escoba.

—¿Qué clase de retorcido sujeto...?

—Una mujer.

—Sí, lo estoy viendo...

—No. Una mujer la asesinó. Observa.

Me mostró un rastro sobre el piso: la asesina había pisado el charco de sangre de su víctima, dejando el rojo rastro de una pequeña zapatilla de tacón aguja en dirección a la bocacalle.

—Esto es lo que más me desconcierta, Geoff —repuso el perito —. No había querido decírtelo porque estaba tan confundido que no podía creerlo... pero cada asesinato de los "Merlines" y la "bruja", fue... realizado por una persona diferente.

Lo miré con fijeza, estupefacto.

—Sé lo que piensas —continuó —: misma arma, mismas muescas en las balas, mismo modus operandi... pero TODAS LAS MUESTRAS DE ADN ENCONTRADAS PERTENECEN A PERSONAS DISTINTAS. Es como... como una sola mente con muchos cuerpos.

—O una voluntad que domina a otras hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Creo que se trata de una guerra entre cultos rivales.

—En todo caso, notarás que cada asesinato es cada vez más sangriento, como si se tratara de un juego de memoria: cada uno repite todas las características del asesinato anterior y añade algo nuevo, como los golpes en la cabeza. El próximo asesino debe matar a su víctima por detrás, golpearla en la cabeza y, además, hacerle algo extra, y así sucesivamente.

—A menos que lo atrapemos. O LOS atrapemos. Será mejor reunirnos con Jane. Insisto en que el muchacho Potter es la clave del enigma.

La calle estaba llena de casas prácticamente idénticas.

—¿Cómo vamos a dar con la del muchacho? —preguntó Jay.

—Creo que el mini Cooper rojo de Milady estará detenido afuera de la indicada.

Efectivamente, así era. Pero ella no había entrado aún. Estaba en la puerta y analizaba detenidamente la casa antes de entrar. Al vernos, se acercó a nuestro auto.

—Hola, chicos.

—Milady...

En pocas palabras le contamos lo que habíamos descubierto sobre los asesinatos. Ella asintió, pensativa, y creo que eso no hizo sino reforzar su decisión de proteger al chico Potter a toda costa.

—Esperen aquí. Quiero hablar con ellos antes.

Noté que llevaba algo en las manos. Parecía el estuche de un disco compacto. Llevaba, además, su maletín y una tabla de acrílico para escribir. Se metió el disco a un bolsillo con aire distraído y se encaminó a la puerta.

No tardó en abrirle una mujer de gesto avinagrado.

—Buenas tardes —repuso Lady Ashton —, soy Jane Pennyward, trabajadora social...

—No vamos a divorciarnos —repuso la mujer a la defensiva. Armándose de infinita paciencia, Lady Ashton mantuvo su sonrisa.

—En realidad me encargo de supervisar a los tutores, ¿está Harry en casa?

—No —repuso un hombre gordo desde el fondo de la sala —, no está en casa.

—¿Alguien me busca? —repuso una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras. Lady Ashton alzó la mirada. Se trataba, efectivamente, de un adolescente de anteojos enfundado en unos pantalones beige y que llevaba una camiseta.

A pesar de la altura pudo ver claramente la cicatriz.

—Hola, Harry. Soy La... Jane Pennyward. ¿Podemos conversar unos minutos? No te quitaré mucho tiempo, es sólo una formalidad. Debo asegurarme que todos los chicos en hogares sustitutos no sean sometidos a abusos o maltratos —dedicó una mirada de reojo a la mujer y al hombre gordo, que fingieron abstraerse en sus actividades —, y que estén perfectamente sanos y felices.

—Claro —repuso el chico.

—Ven, hablaremos afuera —Jane abrió la puerta y le franqueó el paso al muchacho.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dices —susurró el tío Vernon de manera que Lady Ashton no lo oyera.

Pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente.

—Bien, Harry... parece que estás bastante bien con tus tutores.

—No puedo quejarme.

—Excelente. Pero mucho me temo que estás mintiendo.

Los verdes ojos del muchacho se clavaron en ella.

—Bien —continuó Jane —. Recuerdo muy bien un incidente en el serpentario del Zoo de Londres hace algunos años... una enorme placa de policarbonato se rompió sin razón aparente... ¿o debo decir _"desapareció" _?

El muchacho bajó la mirada.

—Escucha, Harry... tus tíos y tu primo no te tratan bien, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Si tú lo quisieras yo... podría _reubicarte_, digamos, con otra familia de _habilidades_ semejantes a las tuyas. Conozco cientos de candidatos idóneos que podrían recibirte...

—No quiero eso. Ellos son mi única familia. Por favor, prométame que guardará el secreto.

Lady Ashton suspiró, clavando la mirada en el buzón de la entrada. _"Es un verdadero milagro que sea un chico tan dulce después de cómo lo han tratado"_, pensó.

—Claro, en éste trabajo se nos exige confidencialidad.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

—Pero no es la única razón por la que quiero sacarte de aquí.

Sacó de su bolsillo el disco compacto y se lo entregó.

—No sabía qué traerte, pero el empleado de la tienda de discos me dijo que todos los chicos de tu edad compran esto.

Harry contempló el disco compacto.

—_Franz Ferdinand_. Gracias, señorita Pennyward, pero no puedo aceptar... ¿porqué dijo que no era la única razón porque quería llevarme lejos?

Jane lo miró fijamente.

—Harry Potter, Scotland Yard cree firmemente que allá afuera hay alguien tratando de matarte.

—Bueno, señorita Pennyward...

—Alguien que no tiene magia. Un _muggle_, Harry.

Entró dando un portazo, prácticamente arrastrándolo dentro.

—Necesito que me den su permiso para llevarme a Harry. Esto es cuestión de vida o muerte.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó la tía.

—Tenemos razones para creer que alguien está tratando de matar a éste muchacho...

—¿"Tenemos"? —preguntó el tío Vernon—. ¿Quienes "tenemos"?

—Scotland Yard —respondió Jane —... y el MI-5.

No estaba mintiendo, sólo _estiraba_ un poco la verdad.

—¡El MI-5! —exclamó horrorizada la tía.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste ésta vez, muchacho? —rugió el tío.

—¡No hice nada! —se defendió Harry.

—No es importante lo que haya hecho o no —refutó Jane —, ésta clase de asesinos frecuentemente trabajan al azar.

—¡No le creo una palabra, señorita Woodward!

—Pennyward.

—Pennyward. ¡Y está usted realmente demente si piensa que voy a dejar ir a mi sobrino con una desconocida!

Repentinamente, Jane miró a los ojos a aquél rechoncho sujeto.

—Y si tanto detesta usted a su sobrino, ¿qué más le da con quién se vaya?

El tío la miró atónito unos segundos.

—Bueno, es que... —balbució —, lo que sucede es que yo... tengo que velar por su seguridad... ¡sí, eso es! Debo velar por su seguridad. Sus difuntos padres lo hubieran querido así...

Jane le dedicó una mirada sarcástica.

—No se preocupe. Harry está ahora bajo la protección del Gobierno de Su Majestad. Y me aseguraré que así continúe... incluso cuando haya pasado el peligro. Harry, sube a tu habitación y empaca lo necesario. Nos vamos AHORA.

Tras dudarlo unos segundos, el muchacho corrió escaleras arriba.

El _Maybach_ es un auto alemán bastante elegante y costoso, hecho completamente a mano, desde el ensamblado del motor, hasta la instalación de los asientos con vestiduras de piel legítima. Frecuentemente se hacen sólo sobre pedido, para los ricos y poderosos que pueden pagar tal lujo, aunque últimamente también están disponibles en agencias muy exclusivas.

Y aquél negro estaba reportado como robado de una de ellas.

Michael Donner nos pasó el reporte de que el Maybach negro había sido visto cerca de nuestra posición.

—Estamos en medio de un caso —intenté protestar.

—Por Dios, Geoffrey. Lo único que tienes que hacer es avisarnos si lo ves pasar.

Lancé un suspiro.

—Está bien: Auto alemán, Maybach, negro. Sin matrícula, supongo.

—Así es.

—Bien, tendremos los ojos abiertos —repuse, muy confiado. Jay y yo ignorábamos que, por encima de nuestras cabezas, pendía literalmente una oscura amenaza.

—Excelente —repuso Donner —, y ojalá lo vean pronto, o a _Herr_ Goeritz, el empleado de la agencia, le dará un ataque.

—Mira, ya salen —me indicó Jay.

Efectivamente, Jane salía con el muchacho y un par de maletas. Abrió el mini Cooper y lo dejó entrar, lanzando a continuación el equipaje en el asiento trasero. Cerró el auto y echó a correr hacia nosotros.

—Vamos a la casa de un amigo de Harry llamado Ron Weasley. Se quedará allí mientras vuelve a la escuela.

—¿Cree que sea un lugar seguro?

—Bueno... el padre de Ron es, digamos... policía.

Jay y yo nos miramos: treinta años en la corporación, y jamás conocimos a ningún Weasley.

Nos encogimos de hombros a un tiempo.

—Si usted lo dice, Milady. Iremos tras ustedes.

Seguimos tras el mini Cooper durante varias calles. Sin embargo, nuestro auto era de mayor tamaño, y pronto el tráfico nocturno nos obligó a quedarnos atrás mientras el mini Cooper de Milady se escurría hábilmente por las congestionadas calles. De tal suerte que, cuando dimos la vuelta en una avenida, lo perdimos. O mejor dicho, encontramos más de uno: la avenida estaba repleta de mini Coopers, y gran parte de ellos eran rojos.

—Será mejor que la llames —dije a Jay, que instintivamente se llevó la mano al cinturón en busca del teléfono móvil. En ése preciso momento, y aunque no habíamos avanzado una sola pulgada, se encendió la luz roja.

Estábamos atrapados.

El teléfono móvil de Milady estaba sobre el asiento, entre ella y el chico Potter. Repentinamente se encendió y comenzó a sonar.

—Por favor —dijo ella —, ¿podrías responder la llamada?

Pero antes de que el muchacho lograra alcanzar el aparato...

Un tremendo golpe se escuchó en el techo del mini Cooper.

Y luego otro.

Y otro, cada vez más potentes. Jane consiguió conservar el control el diminuto auto a duras penas después de recibir el último impacto.

—¿Qué rayos nos está golpeando? —preguntó, y Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventana.

—¡Es un auto!

—¿UN AUTO?

—¡Es negro y grande! ¡Parece muy elegante!

—¡Ay, maldición! —exclamó ella — parece que tienes enemigos de ambos lados, Harry. ¡Sujétate fuerte!

Redujo la velocidad de un golpe y viró bruscamente.

El Maybach encantado, como una monstruosa nave espacial, dio una enorme vuelta en redondo a cinco pies del suelo y se lanzó tras ellos.

Jane se metió en contrasentido por una calle solitaria, esquivando a un par de autos. El muchacho Potter, inquieto, no dejaba de mirar atrás a sus perseguidores.

—¿No puedes usar magia o algo? —preguntó ella.

—¡No fuera de Hogwarts! ¡No está permitido!

—¡Harry, es una emergencia! ¡No creo que te expulsen por usar tu magia para salvarte la vida!

Él pareció titubear... y luego pasó la mano por encima del asiento para sacar la varita mágica de su equipaje.

Se asomó por la ventana para intentar hechizar al Maybach. Pero no había siquiera alzado la varita cuando una andanada de disparos provenientes del auto negro hicieron que Jane lo metiera de nuevo jalándolo por la camiseta para salvarle la vida.

—¿Qué rayos pasa allá afuera? —preguntó ella —, ¿desde cuando los magos usan metralletas?

Evadió a un camión de mudanzas que se le venía encima y dio una repentina vuelta a la izquierda. Con un etéreo rechinar de llantas, el Maybach dio la vuelta de nuevo, persiguiéndolos como un implacable sabueso volador.

Jane, conduciendo con una mano, sacó de la guantera una pistola escuadra.

—¿Sabes conducir?

—Un poco.

—Bueno, tienes una excelente oportunidad para mejorar tus conocimientos AHORA.

Salió por la ventana y comenzó a disparar contra el Maybach. Harry a duras penas logró atrapar el volante.

Un sujeto con chaqueta de mezclilla y un pasamontañas sobre el rostro se asomó por la ventana del auto negro y comenzó a disparar. Casi le da a Jane, pero ella fue más certera y logró herirlo. El sujeto cayó del auto, aterrizando sobre un contenedor de basura.

—Uno menos —dijo Jane, volviendo a entrar al auto.

—Tenemos que perderlos.

—Eso es obvio. Tú eres mago, Harry. ¿Cómo harías para perder a un auto encantado?

—Un túnel...

—No hay ninguno cerca... espera un momento...

—¡El camión de mudanzas! —exclamó él.

Jane giró el auto de nuevo.

—¡Exacto! ¿Hacia dónde se fue?

El Maybach negro sobrevoló las calles, sin éxito.

—Creo que lo perdimos, amo —repuso un _muggle_ de chaqueta beige que llevaba un AK-47.

El mago que conducía el Maybach dio un furioso golpe sobre el tablero, arruinando el fino acabado.

—¡Maldición! ¡Abre bien ésos ojos, _muggle_ estúpido! Tiene que estar en alguna parte.

Dio otro golpe.

—Mi señor me matará por esto.

—Es inútil —dijo ella —, no tenemos señal.

—Al menos no podrán vernos aquí. Aunque...

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cómo es que sabe tanto sobre nosotros?

Ella sonrió.

—No eres el único joven mago al que he ayudado. Muchas familias a lo largo y ancho de Inglaterra tienen problemas, y el hecho de que unas posean magia y otras no la tengan no hace mucha diferencia. De hecho, conozco a tres o cuatro chicos de Griffindor. Un excelente equipo de Quidditch, me parece a mí. Aunque en lo personal me gusta más el soccer... es menos _elevado_. Oh, rayos...

—¿Qué sucede?

—No logro comunicarme con mis amigos de Scotland Yard. La señal no puede salir de la caja del camión. Maldito satélite...

Le tendió el teléfono.

—Intenta comunicarte con tu amigo Weasley. Necesitaremos refuerzos mágicos y _muggles_ para salir de ésta.

Después de no haber avanzado sino unas cuantas yardas, comenzamos realmente a desesperarnos. En ése preciso momento sonó el teléfono y saltamos hasta el techo. Jay contestó de inmediato.

—¿Milady? ¡Por Dios, menudo susto nos ha dado!

—Colócala en el altavoz —dije a Jay.

—Escuchen, chicos. Alguien nos atacó, pero estamos bien.

—¿Quién? —preguntamos ambos al unísono.

—Un auto negro, de lujo, sin matrícula.

—¡ES EL MAYBACH! —exclamamos —¿dónde está?

—¿Dónde están ustedes?

Nos avergonzaba aceptar que seguíamos exactamente en el mismo sitio... pero tuvimos que decírselo. Traté de maniobrar para zafarme del tráfico nocturno, y logré dar vuelta en una callejuela solitaria y despejada.

—Vamos en camino, Milady.

—Escuchen, pidan un helicóptero.

—Milady, creo que un helicóptero ya resulta demasiado...

—Una de mis condiciones fue que nadie cuestiona mis métodos. Necesito ése helicóptero AHORA. Además, quiero que abran los ojos y me digan dónde está ése auto. Creo que podría pasar por donde están ustedes en cualquier momento...

—Yo no veo nada —protestó Jay, mirando en todas direcciones.

—No frente a ustedes, idiotas. ARRIBA.

Nos miramos, atónitos.

—¿Dijo "arriba"?

Y, entonces, lo vimos.

Parecía un sueño... o una pesadilla. Pero yo estaba despierto... y Jay también.

El Maybach pasó VOLANDO ante nuestras narices.

—Santo Dios...

Me sentí a punto del desmayo. Ignoro de dónde saqué las fuerzas y el aplomo necesario para tomar la radio y decir:

—¡Atención, todas las unidades! ¡Dirigible en forma de auto negro en la esquina de Baker Street y Sheffield! ¡Los tripulantes están armados y son peligrosos! ¡Necesito apoyo aéreo, repito, necesito apoyo aéreo!

—¿Un dirigible? —me reclamó Jay en cuanto solté el botón de la radio.

—¿Y qué esperabas que dijera? _¿Un Maybach volador?_

—Ron dijo que no están sus padres ni sus hermanos en casa, pero que él vendrá por nosotros. ¿Cree que debamos salir?

Jane aguzó el oído, pero no pudo escuchar el motor del Maybach entre los apagados sonidos de la ciudad nocturna.

—Veré si ya se han ido.

Abrió la puerta del camión con mil precauciones. Todo afuera lucía despejado.

—Parece que los perdimos...

Justo en ése momento, el auto negro, salido prácticamente de la nada, descendió cortándoles la salida, y el sujeto de la chaqueta beige bajó de él de un salto, apuntándoles con su rifle.

—¡No se atrevan a moverse! —exclamó.

—¡BATRACIUS TRANSFORMIS! —resonó una voz desde el fondo del camión. Un relámpago salido de la nada le dio al AK-47... transformándolo en una manada de sapos que salieron saltando en todas direcciones. El sujeto, pasmado, reaccionó sacando un cuchillo. Pero Jane resultó mucho más veloz y le dio una certera patada en el rostro y otra en el estómago. El sujeto se derrumbó, y ella terminó de ponerlo fuera de combate con un hábil golpe de Karate en la nuca. Harry se metió la varita en la manga izquierda de la chaqueta, y ambos se dispusieron a salir huyendo.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si son el niño que vivió, y la chica que cambió de empleo.

El vidrio eléctrico del Maybach bajó suavemente, dejando ver la punta de una amenazadora varita mágica de ébano que apuntaba directamente hacia ellos.

—Y bien, si no desean ser transformados en alguna cosa desagradable, será mejor que suban a mi _limousine_ AHORA.

—Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Finnegan Thorndyke, y soy la persona que los convertirá a ustedes dos en un par de vagos recuerdos.

Ondeó distraídamente la varita con sus dedos provistos de largas y afiladas uñas como púas, mientras Harry y Jane tomaban asiento dentro del Maybach, obligados por el sujeto de la chaqueta beige que llevaba un rifle nuevo.

—Debo aceptar que tiene usted mucha audacia, señor Thorndyke. No creo que muchos magos se atrevan a robar un auto de lujo, encantarlo y luego secuestrar a dos personas frente a la mirada de cientos de muggles.

—Querrá usted decir _mucho estilo_, señorita Pennyward. Y lo que vean o dejen de ver sus desagradables congéneres me tiene absolutamente sin cuidado. Bastaría con que nosotros lo decidiéramos, y no quedaría uno sólo de ustedes sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Eso sería una lástima... porque entonces no tendría usted marionetas muggles, y se vería obligado a matar por sí mismo. ¿O me dirá que no tiene nada que ver con los recientes asesinatos de magos?

Thorndyke echó a reír.

—No particularmente.

—Eso veo. Sabe usted perfectamente cómo hacer que otros se encarguen del trabajo sucio.

—Resulta usted demasiado inteligente para ser una de su especie, señorita. Otros tres mil años de evolución, y probablemente su raza mejore lo suficiente para ser al menos digna de nuestra lástima.

—Según parece, si usted se sale con la suya, eso nunca sucederá. Los magos estarán tan enfurecidos contra nosotros por todos éstos asesinatos que quizá nos exterminen sin miramientos.

—Brillante, señorita Pennyward. Es una lástima que una criatura tan impura como usted posea tal claridad de pensamiento. Vaya desperdicio. Si tan sólo hubiera nacido usted con _un poquito_ de magia...

—No tengo magia, lo acepto...

Miró de reojo por la ventana. Un objeto azul se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad.

—Sin embargo, hay algunas otras cosas que poseo de sobra. Harry... ¡AHORA!

Harry sacó su varita de la manga y atacó con magia a Thorndyke. Éste evadió la magia, pero el volante de la dirección la recibió toda, y repentinamente el Maybach comenzó a descender inclinándose hacia la izquierda. Thorndyke, luchando por controlar el auto con los calientes fragmentos de volante restantes, distrajo su atención de sus rehenes. Jane lanzó fuera al tipo de la chaqueta beige con una patada, que abrió la puerta del Maybach con el impacto.

—¡Ron! —exclamó Harry.

Efectivamente, el viejo auto compacto de los Weasley se acercaba al Maybach a toda la velocidad que podía, conducido por el joven pelirrojo.

—¡No puedo acercarme más! —gritó éste —¡Van demasiado rápido!

Dando tumbos, el Maybach rebotó contra varios techos, bamboleándose todos sus ocupantes. Ron pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo y consiguió emparejar al auto alemán aunque no logró darle suficiente altura.

—¡Salta, Harry!

—¡Usted primero, señorita!

Ella lo miró.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, intranquila, y él asintió —. ¿Sabías que eres un perfecto caballero?

Ambos sonrieron. El auto de Ron se colocó justo bajo la portezuela del Maybach.

Jane saltó... aterrizando justo sobre el techo del otro auto. Rápidamente entró por una ventana.

—¡Rayos, mis rodillas! —exclamó, frotándose las piernas —¡vamos por Harry! ¿No puedes elevarte más?

—Temo que no, señorita.

Ella se asomó por la ventana.

—¡SALTA, HARRY! —gritó.

Él asintió. Pero antes de que lograra intentarlo, las garras de Thorndyke se clavaron en su brazo derecho, inmovilizándolo y haciéndolo lanzar un grito de dolor. Thorndyke, conduciendo con una mano, lanzó una escalofriante carcajada.

Ante el gesto de terror de Jane y Ron, el Maybach dio una vuelta repentina y desapareció detrás de unos edificios. Ron intentó alcanzar al otro auto, pero cuando rodeó los rascacielos a su vez, el Maybach había desaparecido.

Thorndyke sacó de un hábil tirón las garras del brazo de Harry, echando a reír aún mas fuerte que antes.

—Tu amabilidad hacia ésa repulsiva criatura te ha costado cara, joven Potter. Ella logró escapar, pero aunque pusiera sobre aviso a todos los magos del reino, ¿quién podría creerle a una muggle? En todo caso, eres tú el importante. Y cuando el buscador estrella de Hogwarts aparezca en un callejón oscuro con una de ésas primitivas balas en la cabeza, incluso Dumbledore tendrá que admitir que los muggles, y hasta los _sangre sucia,_ merecen ser condenados a la extinción.

Harry, apretándose fuertemente el brazo para contener la sangre y el dolor, le dedicó una mirada de furia. _Hermione..._

—Míralo de ésta manera, muchacho. Al menos ya no te verás obligado a soportar a ésos repelentes tíos tuyos. Tendrás que admitir que tengo razón.

—No todos los muggles son malos —repuso el chico.

—¿Y crees que eso importa? ¿Quién perdería el tiempo en fijarse si unos son buenos y otros no? En mi muy humilde opinión: que se vayan todos al diablo. Éste mundo le pertenece a los magos, y los muggles no son sino un mero... accidente genético, una mala broma de la naturaleza. Es tiempo de corregir ésos errores.

Harry se asomó a través de la ventana.

Súbitamente, miró hacia abajo y encontró nuestro auto. En ése momento estábamos esperando al helicóptero y reclamándole la tardanza al sujeto del aeropuerto. Abatidos, salimos del auto. Y en ése momento, algo me golpeó en la cabeza.

Era el disco compacto de los Franz Ferdinand. Alcé la mirada y pude verlo, alejándose despacio a bordo del auto.

—¡Es el chico Potter! —exclamé —¡va a bordo del Maybach!

Entramos apresuradamente al auto y Jay activó la sirena. Con un rechinar de llantas nos lanzamos en pos del auto volador.

—Una sirena de policía. Con seguridad algún enorme sujeto acaba de asesinar a una anciana para arrebatarle el bolso —siseó Thorndyke —. ¿Lo ves ahora? No son sino una caterva de salvajes.

Harry estuvo a punto de decir: _"tal vez persiguen un auto negro robado"_, pero se contuvo.

—No los subestime. Los muggles compensan su falta de magia con ingenio y habilidad. Merecen tanto respeto como cualquiera.

Thorndyke dio la vuelta y se metió en un callejón solitario, haciendo descender lentamente al auto.

—Sí, claro, merecen tanto respeto como cualquier rata de alcantarilla. Deja de soñar, muchacho. Ellos NO CAMBIARÁN.

—Algunos ya lo han hecho.

—No cabe duda de que eres ingenuo.

De una caja de madera sacó un objeto negro y brillante.

Un revólver.

—Pero no te preocupes. Muy pronto dejarás de serlo.

Alzó el revólver, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del muchacho.

—Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

Repentinamente, varios potentes haces de luz iluminaron al auto negro.

—¡LIBERE AL CHICO, THORNDYKE! —gritó Jane a través del altavoz del helicóptero. Thorndyke, cegado por el resplandor, alzó las manos para protegerse de la luz.

Harry aprovechó ese momento para saltar del Maybach y aterrizar a salvo en el auto de Ron. Viendo perdida la presa, Thorndyke alzó el arma e intentó dispararla contra los muchachos. Pero no era muy hábil utilizando objetos de los muggles y no logró hacer nada: Jane disparó contra el auto primero, reventándole un neumático delantero y las luces. Nosotros disparamos a la vez y le dimos a la dirección y a una de las ventanas. El Maybach se elevó trabajosamente como una ballena herida y salió del callejón a duras penas. El helicóptero y el auto del chico Weasley se lanzaron en su persecución.

Y en cuanto a nosotros... tuvimos que salir del callejón en reversa, perdiéndonos con ello de toda la acción.

Jane descendió por una cuerda hasta el auto de Ron llevando consigo una radio para comunicarse con nosotros y el helicóptero. Estaba decidida a no separarse de Harry costara lo que costara.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó, y ambos chicos asintieron.

—Creí que éste auto estaba perdido para siempre en el Bosque Prohibido —comentó Harry.

—Regresó hace un par de días —repuso Ron —, parece que se hartó de lidiar con todas esas arañas gigantes —pareció estremecerse —. Siento escalofríos sólo de pensarlo.

—Ron, ella es mi amiga, Jane Pennyward. Ella y el Scotland Yard están protegiéndome...

—¿El Scotland Yard? ¡Vaya, papá se irá de espaldas!

—Mucho gusto, Ron. Hablando de eso, ¿le llamaste antes de venir?

—No creo que le agrade la idea: su trabajo consiste precisamente en evitar que la cultura de los muggles influya en los magos.

Jane suspiró.

—Temo que, al menos por ésta vez, todos tendremos que hacer una pequeña excepción.

—Se reirán de esto, chicos —dijo Jane, y encendió la radio —, Pennyward a _Alfombra Voladora_...

—Aquí Alfombra Voladora, _Roger _—repuso el helicóptero, y efectivamente, ambos jóvenes magos sonrieron.

—¿Alguna señal del "dirigible"?

—Nada aún, señorita Pennyward. ¿Cómo rayos vamos a hacer para explicar esto?

—Muy simple, Justin: NO VAMOS A EXPLICARLO.

—No le comprendo, señorita.

—Excelente. No te preocupes, te avisaré si lo vemos.

—¡AHÍ ESTÁ! —exclamó súbitamente Ron, señalando hacia una zona de grandes rascacielos corporativos.

—¡Tras él! —dijo Harry.

—¡Atención, Alfombra Voladora! ¡Estamos en persecución de Maybach encantado en dirección de East Street, hacia la zona de oficinas!

—¡Vamos para allá! —repuso el helicóptero, y ambos vehículos se lanzaron en pos del auto negro.

—Está demasiado dañado —añadió el muchacho Potter —, tal vez ahora no sea tan rápido y podamos darle alcance.

En ése momento, Jane notó la herida en el brazo del chico.

—¡Santo Dios, Harry! Déjame ver tu brazo.

—Estoy bien.

—No, señor Potter. Definitivamente usted NO ESTÁ BIEN. Quítate la chaqueta.

Limpió las heridas lo mejor que pudo, vendándolas con jirones de la camisa del chico.

—¿Crees poder hacer magia? —le preguntó.

—Espero que sí —repuso él.

—Ojalá tengas razón —añadió Ron, con un gesto de angustia en el rostro salpicado de pecas —, acabo de recordar que dejé mi varita en casa.

Pronto los alcanzó el helicóptero.

—Señorita Pennyward, aquí Alfombra Voladora. Daremos la vuelta por Court's Yard y le cortaremos la salida.

—Justin, ése sujeto es un mago. No un tipo que saca conejos del sombrero, UN MAGO REAL. Sólo bloquéale el paso hasta que lleguemos, no le dispares, no sabemos de qué sea capaz.

—Entendido. _Roger_ y fuera.

El helicóptero y el auto Weasley se separaron.

Durante algunos minutos, no reinó mas que el silencio a bordo del pequeño auto.

—No puedo creerlo —repuso Ron al cabo.

—Thorndyke mismo admitió haber utilizado a muggles como marionetas, y con sus poderes los ayudó a asesinar a ésos magos. Probablemente modificó un _Imperius_ para usarlo contra muggles —respondió Harry.

—Y utilizó a personas comunes y corrientes, que sin el hechizo serían incapaces de matar una mosca. Una diferente para cada asesinato —continuó Jane —. Por eso nos fue tan difícil dar con los responsables: pensábamos que era sólo uno, y lo buscábamos en bases de datos de criminales y asesinos, donde lógicamente no estaría.

—Wow —repuso el chico Weasley —, creo que he aprendido más de los muggles ahora que en toda mi vida. Pero, ¿cómo lograría Thorndyke modificar un Imperius para usarlo así? No parece un sujeto tan inteligente.

—No lo sé. Sólo se me ocurre alguien...

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Jane —, se trata de "_el-sujeto-que-todo-mundo-sabe-quién-es-pero-que-nadie-quiere-decir-su-nombre"_.

—Exacto —repuso Harry —. Lord Voldemort.

—No creo que haya intervenido directamente.

—Probablemente no. Pero la idea y el Imperius tienen todo el aspecto de ser obra suya.

—En pocas palabras, Thorndyke resultó ser también una marioneta después de todo —repuso Ron.

Jane suspiró.

—Así es. Pero eso no significa que será menos peligroso cuando se le corten los hilos.

—¡Atención, señorita Pennyward! —vociferó repentinamente Alfombra Voladora a través del comunicador —¡Maybach negro sobre Churchill Avenue, se desplaza muy rápido! ¡Pronto pasará cerca de ustedes!

—_Roger_, Justin. Gracias. Será mejor que abramos los ojos, chicos.

—Bien —repuso Ron, y trató de desplazar el auto hacia la avenida... pero al mover la palanca de velocidades, se escuchó un sonido rasposo. Trató de meter la velocidad de nuevo, pero la palanca no se movió.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Jane.

—Está trabada —repuso el pelirrojo, intentando por tercera vez, sin éxito. El auto permaneció suspendido, sin moverse en absoluto.

En ése momento, apareció el Maybach a la distancia, volando a toda velocidad.

—¡Ahí está! —exclamó Jane.

Ron abrió unos ojos grandes como platos.

—¡Viene directamente HACIA NOSOTROS!

Jane intentó dispararle a Thorndyke, pero nada salió del cañón del arma.

—¡Rayos! ¡SE ME TERMINARON LAS BALAS!

—¡Ay, no! —gimió Ron — ¡Harry, haz algo!

—Aún no —replicó el joven mago, acomodándose los anteojos —, está demasiado lejos.

—¿Harás magia con ése brazo? —preguntó Jane, alarmada, y él asintió.

—¡Estamos perdidos! —repuso el chico Weasley.

El Maybach se les acercaba a una velocidad de vértigo. Aferrado a los muñones de la dirección, Thorndyke lanzó una demente carcajada: aun cuando no pudiera inculpar a los muggles por ello, aplastaría a Potter y a sus amigos contra uno de ésos edificios de cristal.

—¡Elévate! —gritó Jane —¡ELÉVATE!

—¡NO PUEDO!

—¡ENTONCES DESCIENDE!

—¡Aún no! —exclamó Harry —¡esperen a que esté más cerca!

—¿Más cerca?

Harry apretó sus vendajes con la mano sana. Luego, la alzó, y sacó de su manga la varita mágica.

—Sólo tendremos una oportunidad. No creo tener fuerzas para más.

El Maybach se acercaba cada vez más.

Y más.

Y MÁS.

—¡AHORA! —gritó Harry, y apuntó su varita hacia el auto negro —¡FINITE INCANTATEM!

Un relámpago de luz brotó de la punta de su varita y le dio directamente al Maybach. En ése preciso momento Ron giró la llave del encendido y apagó su auto. Éste, cayendo a plomo, evadió por muy poco el impacto frontal del Maybach, que derrapó en el aire y se ladeó, estrellándose contra los ventanales del edificio, al que entró dando una serie de espectaculares volteretas, arrollando de paso millones de libras esterlinas en equipo de cómputo y mobiliario, hasta terminar cayendo aparatosamente sobre sus cuatro neumáticos.

—Ron...

—¿Sí, señorita Pennyward?

—Enciende el auto, por favor. Comienzo a asustarme.

Ron le dio de nuevo la vuelta a la llave de encendido. El auto no se encendió.

—No enciende.

—Te recuerdo que estamos a menos de cuatrocientos pies sobre el nivel de la calle y descendiendo. Así que, sólo como una sugerencia, ¡ENCIENDE ÉSTE AUTO ANTES DE QUE NOS MATEMOS!

El chico volvió a girar la llave. El auto emitió un gemido ahogado, rehusándose a encenderse. Lo intentó dos veces más, la última, sosteniendo desesperadamente la llave en la posición de encendido.

—Mi padre tenía un método infalible para situaciones como ésta —dijo Jane.

Pasó la pierna hacia el asiento delantero del auto... y dio una fuerte patada contra el tablero. Como por arte de _magia_, el auto encendió y recobró altura rápidamente, evitándoles a sus ocupantes una muerte segura contra el duro pavimento.

Harry y Ron miraron a Jane, atónitos.

—Vaya —dijo ella —, parece que también funciona en autos de magos.

—¡Atención, Geoffrey, Jay, Justin! ¡El Maybach se estrelló en el piso 23 del edificio de TechCorp LTD.! ¡Solicito refuerzos!

Afortunadamente para nosotros, en ésta ocasión estábamos cerca.

—Vamos en camino —dije.

Thorndyke, aturdido, salió del Maybach, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, que comenzaba a dolerle. Bajó una de ellas hacia su bolsillo, en busca de su varita mágica de ébano.

Y en ése momento, una pistola y una varita le apuntaron directamente a la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo intente, Thorndyke —dijo Jane.

—Es decir, si no quiere ser transformado en alguna cosa desagradable —repuso Harry. Él y Jane se miraron y sonrieron.

—Creí que no tenía ba... —dijo Ron, y Harry le metió un codazo a las costillas.

Entramos y rodeamos al vehículo, apuntándole a Thorndyke con todo lo que teníamos.

Tras nosotros, entró Klaus Goeritz. Sólo Dios sabía cómo aquél calvo y diminuto empleado de la agencia de automóviles Maybach se había enterado de dónde estábamos. Debo confesar que lo imaginaba mas alto, rubio y fornido. Avanzó como un _zombie_, contemplando estupefacto el estado en que había quedado el auto negro. Por un momento pensé que gritaría _Mein Gott!_ o algo así, o que se soltaría vociferando que nos demandaría ante todos los tribunales de Europa.

En vez de eso, puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó, desmayado, sobre un grupo de impresoras aplastadas.

—Finnegan Thorndyke, lo arresto por violar como treinta leyes de las nuestras y quién sabe cuántas más de las suyas.

Ordené a los oficiales que lo esposaran.

—Y antes de entregárselo a su gente, córtenle ésas malditas uñas. Podría lastimar a alguien.

—Vaya que éste resultó ser un asunto _espinoso_ —dijo Weasley padre, y yo asentí.

—Y que lo diga, amigo —repuse.

Nos miramos en silencio.

Y echamos a reír.

—Deberíamos trabajar juntos con más frecuencia —le dije, y él negó con la cabeza.

—Discúlpeme, pero no lo creo posible. De hecho, creo que a pesar de la captura de Thorndyke, mis superiores no estarán muy contentos de mi colaboración con ustedes.

—Es una lástima. Pero me pregunto, ¿por qué insisten ustedes en mantener su existencia y la de su sociedad ocultas de nuestra gente?

—Piénsalo un minuto, Geoffrey —intervino Jane —: La Santa Inquisición, Auschwitz, el Apartheid... los muggles no somos precisamente célebres por nuestro espíritu de tolerancia.

Suspiré, recordando que cuando era niño, solía molestar a un chico judío de mi colegio llamado Jake Cohen... y tuve que admitir que tenía razón.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella, al ver algo que sobresalía de un bolsillo de Weasley.

—Oh, eso —sacó el objeto de su bolsillo. Era un patito de goma metido en una bolsa que tenía escrito en rojo: EVIDENCIA —, bueno, me preguntaba... siempre he querido saber para qué utilizan ustedes esto y si puede representar un peligro para nosotros.

Jane sonrió suavemente.

—No se preocupe, señor Weasley. Muy pocas de nuestras cosas representan un peligro real para ustedes.

—¿Es en serio? Muchos magos que he enfrentado matarían por uno de éstos. Desean con desesperación saber para qué sirve.

Un escándalo allá afuera los interrumpió.

—¡Thorndyke hechizó a uno de los nuestros! —dijo un oficial —¡está tratando de escapar!

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó Jane, y le arrebató el patito a Weasley.

Salió corriendo hasta encarar a Thorndyke, que había petrificado a algunos oficiales y estaba a punto de soltarse. A duras penas conseguimos alcanzarla todos.

—¡Alto, Finnegan! —exclamó ella con fuerte voz, alzando el patito sobre su cabeza con ambas manos —¡detente, o desataré contra ti el enorme poder del Ánade de _Ogdru Jahad_!

Thorndyke la miró, sorprendido, dejando de forcejear contra los policías

—¿Qué rayos es eso del _añade_ de...?

—El Ánade de Ogdru Jahad es el arma más poderosa de los muggles, capaz de devastar ciudades enteras con sólo el poder de un pensamiento. Ni siquiera el mago más poderoso podría compararse con éste objeto sagrado.

—Es una broma, ¿no? ¡Estás tratando de engañarme con ésa baratija!

Ella sonrió.

—¿Cómo crees que nos hemos defendido de ustedes hasta ahora? ¡No pensarías que nosotros nos quedaríamos indefensos mientras que ustedes disfrutan de todos ésos poderes mágicos! ¿No es así?

Thorndyke pareció quedar pensativo.

—¿Es verdad todo eso?

—Así es. Con sólo uno de éstos, por ejemplo, serías mucho más poderoso que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

—¡Más poderoso que Voldemort! ¡NECESITO UNO!

Ella fingió una sonrisa amistosa y conciliadora.

—Bien, creo que en realidad eres en el fondo un buen chico, y me has caído simpático. Te diré que haremos: si accedes a ir a Azkaban, te obsequiaré éste ¿qué te parece?

Él la miró, atónito, sin percatarse de que a sus espaldas y por la ventana rota, aparecía un carruaje-jaula rodeado de espectrales _dementores_. La puerta del carruaje se abrió en completo silencio.

—¡ATRÁPALA! —exclamó Jane, y lanzó el patito de goma dentro del carruaje, que rebotó en el suelo de éste con un sonoro chillido. Sin detenerse a reflexionar en lo que hacía, Thorndyke se lanzó a su vez dentro del carruaje, cuya puerta se cerró de inmediato, perdiéndose el lúgubre vehículo entre las oscuras nubes.

—Oops —suspiró Jane —, olvidé darle las instrucciones para usar el patito.

—De no haberlo visto no lo hubiera creído —dijo el señor Weasley, y Jane sonrió mirándolo pícaramente.

—Bueno, ustedes tienen toda la magia. ¿Qué nos queda a nosotros... salvo el ingenio?

El andén No. 9 estaba completamente vacío en ése momento, pues acababa de partir un tren. Miré hacia todos lados asegurándome que nadie nos veía, y marqué en mi teléfono el número de Jane.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, Milady. Perdona si soy algo directo pero ¿no estás ocupada?

—Hola, Geoffrey. En realidad no tengo mucho que hacer. Pensaba pasar a la tienda de vídeos y rentar _El Sastre de Panamá _para verla ésta tarde.

—Excelente. Eso significa que tienes un poco de tiempo libre para escuchar algunas palabras de una persona que conoces.

Le tendí el teléfono al chico Potter.

—Señorita Pennyward...

—¡Hola, Harry!

—Sólo quería agradecerle por haberme salvado la vida...

Ella sonrió.

—Tú también pusiste mucho de tu parte, Ojos Verdes. No hubiéramos logrado nada sin ti.

Él pareció quedar pensativo.

—¿Cree usted que algún día... nuestras razas puedan, digamos, no sólo trabajar, sino también vivir juntas?

Jane suspiró.

—Por el bien de ambas, así lo espero. Pero eso no sólo depende de mí, sino también de ti, Harry Potter. No lo sé, pero intuyo que eres capaz de grandes cosas. No me defraudes. ¿Dónde están ahora?

—Vamos rumbo a Hogwarts. Aquí están conmigo Ron y su familia.

—Bien, salúdalos a todos de mi parte. Ah, una última cosa: nunca olvides quién eres, ni por qué estás ahí. Enséñale a tu gente que no somos tan malos, sólo... somos lo que somos. Al igual que ustedes. Yo por mi parte trataré de demostrarles a los míos que la magia existe. El secreto consiste en hacerlo poco a poco, y armarse de una enorme paciencia.

Sonrió.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizá, con un poco de suerte, algún día nuestras dos sociedades serán sólo UNA.

El chico Potter me devolvió el teléfono.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? —pregunté, y él asintió —. Si nos necesitas... bueno, conseguiré una pecha y dejaré siempre una ventana abierta para recibir a Hedwing... sólo por si acaso. Aunque me agradaría más dejarte uno de éstos —tomé el teléfono de su mano —, pero no sé lo que opinen tus profesores de que poseas un teléfono muggle, aunque sea para emergencias.

Sonrió, notando mi embarazo para decirle lo que quería decirle.

—Estaré bien, detective Darrow. Después de todo, soy un mago.

Me sentí extrañamente conmovido, y lo abracé como a un hijo.

—Entonces, será mejor que te apresures, o tú y tus amigos perderán ése tren.

Despidiéndose de mí con la mano, los Weasley, como si tal cosa, PASARON A TRAVÉS DE LA COLUMNA DE LADRILLO DEL ANDÉN 9. Traté de superar mi estupefacción haciéndome a la idea de que para ellos era ya algo habitual, y que yo también tendría que haberme acostumbrado ya a ver toda clase de prodigios.

—Adelante, muchacho —le dije a Harry, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda. Empujando el carrito que contenía su equipaje, pasó también a través del ladrillo sólido.

—¡Y recuerda llamarme si necesitas algo! —le grité a la columna, aún sin estar seguro de que pudiera escucharme a través de ella.

Cuando volví la mirada, el guardia del andén me miraba como se mira a un loco peligroso. Afortunadamente, aún llevaba el teléfono en la mano.

—Éstos malditos aparatos —fingí quejarme ante él—, uno tiene que ser un auténtico contorsionista para lograr obtener buena recepción.

FIN


End file.
